Walt Dreamworks High for Gifted Students
by Viktorya2011
Summary: When the first school for 'gifted' students opens up in Arendelle, Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel all attend! What happens when they meet cute boys, mean girls, and have to keep the secret of their royal heritage? Will include characters from many Dreamworks and Disney movies! Jelsa pairing, eventual Kristanna. Rated T because I'm paranoid XD My first story, so be nice! Please review!
1. Meeting a New Stranger

**Hey readers! This is the lovely author of this story, Viktorya2011. This is my first story, so please be kind XD. Seriously, thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

*Elsa's POV*

I woke with a start. I had that dream – the same dream I've had every other night of the week. The same dream that started when I was told that I'd be attending Walt Dreamworks High for gifted teenagers. Where I might fit in, or get lost in the crowd. I sighed and opened my eyes again. My room was dark, and cold. Tossing off the constraining blankets, I shivered when I looked around. The walls were covered with ice. I must've thrashed around last night. Whatever. All I can do is hope that high school won't be as bad as I think.

I opened the door to my bathroom and stepped inside. The sight that greeted me made me smile. Last night, Anna must have snuck in and organized the bathroom for the first day of school. My straightener and other hair supplies were stacked neatly on the left side of the sink. All my makeup, which mostly consisted of eye shadow (purple, of course!) and light pink lip gloss, was on the right side of my sink. After brushing my teeth, I pulled my hair into a loose bun and applied makeup. Not too dark and not too light, I thought as I fixed the eye shadow. I sighed. There was only one thing left to do.

Pulling off pajamas and pulling on a light blue tank top, jean leggings, and a gradient blue sweater, I stepped into my black sneakers and exited the room. I glanced around, wondering where Anna was that she didn't bombard me with hugs as soon as I exited. Dismissing the thought, which, in hindsight, was a mistake, I continued walking down the long hall. After about five more steps, Anna ran out from behind a statue and tackled me to the ground. Laughing, the we got up and took in each other's 'first day' looks.

"I like your hair," Anna said, "And when did you get those shoes? I want them!"

I grinned. "Thanks, and I got these yesterday, with Auntie. You look good too," I added.

"Thanks, but I could've looked better. I slept through my alarm. Again. We should really buy a new one," Anna replied. I chuckled at the thought of Anna snoring louder than her alarm. Together we linked arms and walked down the stairs, comforted by each other as we approached the time to go to school.

As soon as we reached the bottom of the stairs, our cousin, Rapunzel, came up to us, squealing.

"Oh My GOSH! I can't believe we're going to school today! I CAN'T WAIT!" Punzie practically screamed. Anna made a face and covered her ears. Rapunzel laughed and calmed down. I took in her outfit. Anna and Rapunzel dressed similarly, Anna with a light green summer dress and Rapunzel in a light purple summer dress. The two sported white Converse, and their bags were beige.

"Did you two plan your outfits or something?" I asked. Anna and Rapunzel looked at each other and looked surprised.

"I picked mine out yesterday!" Rapunzel exclaimed, but not angrily.

"Same!" Anna exclaimed.

"I guess this is another example of how similar you two are," I chuckled. I'd spent the summer trying to prove how Anna and Rapunzel seemed more like sisters than me and Anna. "Anyway, we've got to go! Let's eat on the way or we'll be late." Anna and Rapunzel groaned simultaneously, looked at each other, and giggled.

"Come on guys. What if there are cute guys waiting for the early girls?" I added, trying to get them to hurry up. Anna and Rapunzel immediately looked up and rushed to the kitchen. I chuckled, and made a mental note that that would work anytime. She heard the Anna bump into Uncle, and inwardly laughed. She hesitated, remembering the dream, but joined the girls in the kitchen.

"So, Elsa, are you looking forward to going to this new school?" Uncle asked. I nodded, and plopped a bagel in the toaster. Rapunzel and Anna were making cereal on the other side of the kitchen, and Aunt and Uncle were sitting at the table, waiting for their banana muffins to finish cooking. Aunt bombarded Rapunzel with questions of whether she'd memorized her schedule, knew anyone else going, or knew what powers were categorized into what classes. Oh, right. I'd forgotten to mention that. Rapunzel, Anna and I have powers. Well, there's more than just the three of us. A whole community of people – but not just in the country of Arendelle. No, people like us are spread out across the globe. So many that in the huge, vast and cold realm of Arendelle, the only high school specific for 'special' teenagers opened. And we were going to this school for our first day there ever today!

You're probably now wondering my story – who am I? My name is Elsa Arendelle, yes, the future Queen of Arendelle. I'm seventeen this year, which means that next year I graduate and become Queen. Annnnd I also have ice powers I've kept a secret until last year, where I revealed it to my family: Anna, Rapunzel, and Aunt and Uncle. Anna, my sister, is fifteen years old and very naïve. She wants to find true love, and also has fire powers that she discovered last year after I revealed my powers to her. Rapunzel is my cousin who's Anna's age, and she lives in the palace as well as her parents (my Aunt and Uncle). She has magical powers that bloomed in her since her birth, in which her mother drank a potion to survive while pregnant with her. Rapunzel isn't like a witch or anything though, and she doesn't have a wand. If she concentrates hard enough, she can move objects, which is really cool! Auntie says that hopefully the teachers will be able to help her develop her gifts.

Anyway, back to the present. Auntie had finished asking questions and was looking at me expectively.

"Sorry, I zoned out. What did you say?" I asked, apologetically.

"Don't worry dear. I was wondering how you're going to get there," Auntie replied sincerely.

"I'm going to take them to the bus station with me. You know, the one by Oaken's?" I answered. Auntie nodded. I pointed to my watch and gave my signature glare to Anna and Rapunzel. We wolfed down our breakfast and ran out the door. I plugged in my ear buds and set my music to shuffle. Immediately the song 'Human' by Christina Perri began to play. If only we were completely human, right? Turning my attention to the sidewalk, I began to walk at a fast pace, and Rapunzel and Anna groaned. They began to chat behind me, and as the song ended, we'd reached Oaken's and the bus stop. Apparently we weren't the only students in the area to go to this new school, because there were about twenty other kids cramming towards the bus. I turned to Anna and Rapunzel.

"Now remember: nobody can know that we're the royal family of Arendelle **or** Corona," I said, making sure that Rapunzel remembered the last part. She grinned and nodded, and then the two girls began talking again. I shifted my attention forward, and felt my bun to make sure it looked alright. I peered into the crowd, seeing if I recognized anyone. Probably not. I didn't know as many teenagers as Anna or Rapunzel. Then, suddenly, I saw it. Icy white hair. My hair colour. The hair colour that you only got if you had ice powers like me. Then, the crowd converged, and I lost sight of the mystery person.

Finally, the bus arrived, and people began boarding. Unfortunately, we'd arrived a bit later and ended up at the back of the line. When we finally got into the bus, there were no sitting seats left. I sighed grumpily and stood next to Anna and Rapunzel. They immediately grabbed onto the handles, and I was left with nothing to grab onto. Here goes my balance test. Thankfully, when the bus took off, it was pretty smooth. Too bad for me that the smoothness didn't last for the whole ride. Five minutes into the ten minute ride, we hit a bump in the road, and I couldn't even grab onto Anna or Rapunzel to steady myself. Instead, I fell backwards right into a sitting person. I opened my eyes and looked straight into the eyes of the mysterious white haired boy.

**Thanks for reading! I'll try to update this story whenever I get the chance. Leave a review if you feel like it too :D**


	2. Jack's POV: Meeting a New Stranger

**Whoop Whoop! Second chapter is up! Thanks for sticking with this story and a special thanks to AdventureTimelover2002 for your review - I'm updating the story now and I plan to frequently in the future :D Thanks for the support!**

*Jack POV*

My name is Jack Overland, and this year I'm moving to Arendelle because of a school for 'gifted' people like me. At least I'm moving with my two best friends, Flynn and Kristoff. Otherwise I might've gone a little crazy. Anyways, this morning I woke up to my tiny room. Well, it isn't that tiny for a three bedroom apartment, but it was still pretty tiny. I was pretty nervous, I mean, it's a new school year and as a 17 year old boy, there's plenty to worry about. Teachers? Girls? Sports? I shook my head and sighed. What if there's nobody like me? And by like me, I mean with ice powers. What if I'm a complete loner. Whatever, Jack. This is no time to be self-pitying.

I yawned and stretched out as far as I could without touching the walls. Glancing at the clock, I felt relieved. At least I wouldn't start the first day off by rushing. I quickly jumped up and got dressed in my favourite slacks with a gray t shirt, and my regular gray Adidas shoes. I opened the door to the hall and rushed into the bathroom before Kristoff could claim it. After he was done with it, it always smelled, no matter how many times he washed. I brushed my sparkling teeth and messed up my hair a bit. Then, I went out to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Glancing at all the ingredients, I decided to make pancakes. I had extra time on my hands, so I decided to make an artistic pancake as well. I grabbed a pastry bag and filled some of the batter into it, and then drew the girl I'd been envisioning in my dreams for the past week. She was pretty, but didn't wear a lot of makeup – unlike some of the girls from my old school. She had hair like mine, but it was longer, and in my dream, she had powers like mine, too! Oh, by the way, I have ice powers. Crazy, right? Except it's real. Yep, I have ice powers. My roommates have powers too; Flynn has stealth powers, and Kristoff has earth powers. Apparently it something to do with him being raised by rock trolls before Flynn's family found him. We're all brothers to each other, and we've been raised together.

I got lost in my memories but quickly snapped out of it when I smelled the golden goodness of the pancakes. Looking down, I gasped. It looked even better than I envisioned! The girl looked about my age, and she had beautiful features. I turned off the stove before the legendary pancake burned, and plated all three for the three of us. Just as I sat down and cut my beautiful pancake into pieces (hey, it was hunger vs beauty), Flynn stumbled into the room. I looked at him questioningly. He shugged and said, "I'm not a morning person." I grinned and he sat down next to me. He glanced at my pancake and then back at his, then shrugged and dug in.

When Flynn and I were halfway through our pancakes, Kristoff walked in. I looked up and took a double take, and so did Flynn. Kristoff… actually made an effort to look good. He must've noticed the look on our faces, because he laughed.

"Hey, it's good to make a good first impression," he told us.

"Yeah, on the girls," Flynn whispered to me, and we shared a chuckle. Kristoff gave us a look and took the last pancake.

"So, do you know anyone else who's going to this school?" I asked. I was curious if the guys knew any girls – hey, you never know, right?

"Nope. Though, I heard a rumor that someone from Arendelle's royal line will be there," Flynn said. Kristoff and I leaned forward to hear more gossip.

"That's all I got," Flynn said, raising his hands. Disappointed, I made a face, then glanced at the clock.

"We should get going soon. We're taking the bus, and I don't want to be late," I added. Kristoff wolfed down the last bite of his pancake and got up. We grabbed our bags and rushed out the door. Thankfully, the bus stop wasn't very far, and we got there pretty quickly. Glancing around, the street was empty, but students were coming in from every direction. Within the next few minutes, the bus stop was full. I silently thanked Kristoff for making us get up early so we could get to the bus stop before anyone else. Standing in the front of the line, I turned around to see if I recognized anyone else, or at least would know who people were once I met them. Directly behind me, there was a boy about my height with kind-of long brown hair (but not too long) with his arm around a shorter, but muscular blonde girl. To the left of them, a frizzy redhead girl scowled at everyone who dared look at her, and she was accompanied by a taller Asian girl that was talking to a dark-skinned girl who spoke with a New Orleans accent. I mentally made a note to remember that there were people here from everywhere, not just Arendelle and Corona like Kristoff, Flynn, and me. I remembered what Flynn said about a royal person attending as well, and tried to remember what the princesses looked like. One is seventeen, like me, I think, and the other is a few years younger. Giving up on locating the princesses, I turned around to Kristoff to see him chatting with the brown haired guy and the blonde. Kristoff looked at me and grinned.

"Hey, Jack, this is Hiccup," he gestured to the guy, "And this is Astrid," he gestured to the girl," And they're from Sweden," he finished with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Hiccup. Oh wait, you already knew that! Haha," Hiccup said nervously. Astrid facepalmed and waved. I grinned at the two of them and saluted. A few seconds later, the bus rolled up and stopped. The five of us jumped on and grabbed seats that were near the door. The bus filled with people with different powers and looks. I gulped, thinking that I would know all these people soon. Hopefully they were nice. As the last few people got on, a few standing in front of me, I began to talk to Hiccup and Astrid. I wonder if they're together.

"So, how long have you two known each other?" I asked as the bus accelerated. The two exchanged glances, then Astrid turned back to me.

"As long as we can remember," she said with a grin. I nodded and continued to talk to them. They were pretty cool – they were descendants of real Vikings! About five minutes into the bus ride, the bus hit a pretty big bump, and everyone in the bus lurched backwards. Before I could do anything, a girl who was standing in front of me fell backwards into my lap. I caught her and quickly looked at her face to make sure she was okay. I gasped at what I saw – she was the girl from my dreams! From the pancake!

**Thanks for reading! Make sure to leave a review. So, how do you guys think that Jack will react to meeting the girl of his dreams (literally) and Elsa meeting the one person who had the same powers as she did?**


	3. Arriving at School

**Back with another chapter! Yaas!**

*Elsa's POV*

I blushed and quickly got up, and the boy helped me up. I turned to him and met his eyes, a beautiful blue that stood out from his white hair. He grinned, and I realized I was staring.

"I'm really sorry," I said, but he shook his head.

"There were no more seats or handles, and I'm fine," he replied. I looked around for my phone (it was in my pocket before, but not anymore!), and he must've realized what I was looking for. He held up my phone, which was undamaged in the ice case that I'd made this morning.

"Hey! That's my phone," I exclaimed, reaching for it. He held it out of my reach and grinned.

"I'll give it to you, but it'll cost me your name," he replied smoothly. I felt my face blushing and hoped that it didn't show. Shoot. What was I supposed to say for my last name? I hesitated, but finally replied.

"I'm Elsa, and this is my sister Anna," I said, gesturing to the backpack behind me, "and my cousin Rapunzel," I continued, gesturing to the other backpack next to Anna's. The boy laughed.

"Nice to meet you, Elsa. I'm Jack. Jack Overland," he said, and held out his hand. I shook it.

"Oh, by the way, this is Hiccup, Astrid, Kristoff, and Flynn," he continued, pointing to each of the people individually. They were all caught up in their own conversations, and before Jack could ask anything else about me (like my last name), I turned away. The rest of the bus ride was quieter. After a few more minutes of smoother driving (thankfully) we arrived at the new school. As we approached the bus stop, I gasped. It was a lot more beautiful than I'd thought! I'll have to thank Kai and Gerda for funding the architecture.

The school looked more like a castle than a school. It had an intricate iron bar gate in the front, and peeking over the brick fence, you could see the top of a tower, followed by other smaller towers. I turned to see more of the castle as we turned onto another street and found similar looks of amazement on other people's faces. I checked on Punzie and Anna and saw they were chatting with Flynn and Kristoff (I think), not realizing the amazing sight they were missing. Eventually the castle disappeared behind a row of trees, and soon the bus stopped on the other side of the steet than the castle was on. Immediately people began pushing their way out, all eager to get to the school and see the rest of the amazing architecture. I lost sight of Anna and Rapunzel quickly, but looked out the window to see them walking beside Flynn and Kristoff. Behind them walked Mulan, a tall, beautiful Asian girl who I'd met a few years ago when I went to China with Anna and Punzie, and with her was Tiana, an aspiring chef I'd met in New Orleans a few years ago. I didn't realize they had powers, but I can't wait to catch up with them!

Someone bumped into me and I fell to the floor. I got up quickly and tried to cover up the small patch of ice that'd come out of my fingertips, and it quickly melted. Phew, I don't want people to think I'm unstable on the first day!

After the rush to get out died down, I finally started to make my exit, but my foot got caught on something. I looked down and saw a light blue-ish gray backpack with the name "Jack Overland" on the top. I picked it up and exited the bus. People crowded everywhere, separating into groups of their friends or making new friends, and I couldn't see any icy white hair. Finally, the group in front of my moved and I was able to pick out the light coloured hair contrasting all other hair colours. Making my way towards the group, I saw that Anna and Rapunzel were with them too, as well as Hiccup, Astrid, a frizzy/curly redhead girl, and a stunningly beautiful girl with brown hair that was clutching a book. I reached the group and tapped on Jack's back. He turned and gave me a questioning look.

"You left your backpack on the bus," I said simply, showing him the backpack.

"Thanks," he said sincerely, grinning. I went to the other side to stand beside Anna, who introduced me to all her friends.

"Hey, Elsa. Guys, this is Elsa! Elsa, this is Flynn, Kristoff, Hiccup, Astrid, Belle," she pointed to the brunette who was holding a book, "and Merida," so Merida was the girl with the bright red hair, "Did you know that Merida's from Scotland! Didn't we go there a few years ago?" I cringed. Our trip to Scotland was the last trip we'd ever had with our parents. After a few seconds, Anna realized what she'd said and shrunk back a little. I looked back over the new people, who waved, and waved back.

"We should go to the school," Flynn suggested, smiling at someone next to me. I followed his gaze and saw Rapunzel smiling back at him.

I gave a small smile and said, "Sure!"

We began walking and in no time approached the huge iron gates. They swung open, and I wanted to get in as fast as I could. Who knows if anyone walking on the street would recognize me or Anna and reveal our identity in front of our new friends? As we began walking, Jack started a conversation.

"So, Elsa, where are you and Anna from?" he asked.

"Oh, we're actually live not too far from here," I said with a small smile, "But Rapunzel was from Corona until her family moved in with us,"

"Where are your parents?" He asked. My heart panged. How could I say this?

"Um, they died a few years ago," I said quietly.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Elsa!" Jack said quickly.

"It's okay," I looked up at his eyes and smiled, "So, where are you guys from?"

"I'm from Chicago, in America (**I made this up completely**), and Flynn is from Corona too. Kristoff is from Arendelle, but he lived in the woods with these rock trolls until I moved here and found Flynn. We went to Arendelle and found him, and we've been living here ever since."

"Really? Rock trolls? I've heard of them, but I didn't know they were actually real!" I exclaimed. Jack chuckled and nodded. I was going to ask him some more questions when Anna announced that we'd arrived. I looked up and my jaw dropped. The architecture of the main building was truly amazing. I'll have to be sure to give Kai and Gerda some time off for managing all of this! We went inside the building and approached the receptionist. Her name tag read 'Giselle', and she smiled as Anna and I went up.

"Do you know where we get our schedules?" Anna asked cheerfully.

"Oh, you get them right here. Names?" she asked. Anna and I looked at each other, then behind us. The others were chatting away. We could get ours and Rapunzel's without the others knowing our last names.

"Um, Elsa and Anna Arendelle, and Rapunzel Corona?" I said quietly. Giselle's eyes widened at the mention of our names, then she nodded and whistled. A cute medium sized dog came out.

"Lady, can you go and get Elsa Arendelle, Anna Arendelle, and Rapunzel Corona for me? Good girl," Giselle whispered to her dog. Lady wagged her tail and disappeared into the back room. A few seconds later, she reappeared with three waterproof folders. Giselle smiled and gave them to us. We returned to our group and told them what to do. As they went up, Rapunzel and Anna ripped their folders open.

"Guys, we need to be careful to not let anyone see this, okay?" I said as I carefully opened my folder. Anna and Rapunzel nodded and exchanged schedules. They cheered and gave me theirs. I looked down at my own and saw the name, "Elsa Arendelle" at the top of the page, followed by my student number. It seems like the normal classes are the first three classes and the last class is a 'specialized' class. In the morning I have Math and English, and then lunch, followed by Science and a class called 'Winter Elements'. I looked at Anna and Rapunzel's schedule, and was happy that they had the same classes in Grade 10. Soon Jack returned, followed by the others, and we compared schedules. Careful not to show my last name, I found that nearly everybody in the group has English together, with the exception of Merida, Punzie, and Anna. Jack and I have all classes together except Science, and we're both in 'Winter Elements'. Kristoff and Flynn have gym with Anna and Rapunzel (for gym and our 'element' classes, it isn't sorted by grade), and Belle, Flynn and Merida have Math together with me. Happy with our schedules Flynn, Belle, Merida, Jack and I walked to Math together.

On the way, I found out that Belle has a strong passion for reading, and is under the 'Persuasion' category because of her unnatural beauty that can cause almost anyone to fall for her and do anything for her. Merida, on the other hand, loves archery and is under the 'Weapons' category because of her aim and precision. I was right about Jack's hair colour, as he does have 'Winter' powers, like me, and I'm going to have to get used to seeing him in most of my classes. Flynn told us that he's a bit of a pickpocket, which Jack confirmed, and they shared a couple of stories and laughs with us.

When we reached the second building, a beautiful blue building with three floors, we went up to the second floor and found our class easily. The door was mahogany , and when we approached, it swung open. We looked at each other uneasily, the Jack bravely stepped inside. He looked around and gave us the thumbs up, and as we all walked into the room, the door slammed shut, pushing Merida forward into Belle.

"Aye, ye stup'd door! Yer lucky I don't have me arrows ri' now!" she yelled angrily. I stifled a laugh and saw that Jack was doing the same.

"Uhh… Guys?" Belle whispered. We all turned around to see a man, presumably our teacher, staring at us from his desk with an amused grin on his face. Belle glanced down at her schedule and stepped forward, clearing her throat.

"Uh, hi, Mr. Hades?" she laughed, "I'm Belle, and we're all in your class. Well, you probably already knew that. I mean, why else would we be here? And now I'm rambling. Do you sometimes ramble too? I'm just going to stop talking now." She shrunk backwards and chuckled nervously. I held back a laugh as I thought about how her and Anna were so similar. Mr. Hades threw his head back and laughed.

"This class is going to be… interesting. I can already tell," he said slowly, "You may all take your seats wherever you like." I looked around the room. It was a fairly big room, about thirty desks were laid out. They were arranged in groups, four in a group plus one on the end. Perfect for our group of five. I gestured to one of the middle tables and we sat down. I took the end seat, and was between Flynn (who was next to Belle) and Jack (who was next to Merida). I opened my backpack and took out a light blue notebook and my pencil and eraser. Mr. Hades shuffled his papers and began to write on the whiteboard. Craning my neck to get a better view, I saw that he wrote the date and a practice problem, which I copied down. As we finished copying the problem, a few people walked into the room. I recognized Tiana and Mulan, and they were walking with a few other people. I'll have to meet them later. Soon the rest of the class filed in, and the noise level went up.

"CLASS?" Mr. Hades boomed. Everyone stopped what they were doing and took a seat. He cracked his knuckles and his mouth formed a silly grin.

"Let's get started!"

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading – please review! Chapter four is coming up and will be uploaded tomorrow or the day after :D**


	4. First Two Periods of Day One

**Hey readers! Thanks for sticking with this story :D To my lovely reviewer GeeklygirlJelsalover, thanks for the review and support :D**

*Belle's POV*

As more and more students piled in the classroom, I began talking to Merida about Scotland. I was wondering whether Scotland was really like in my books: the wildlife, the nature, and the mountains.

"So, Merida, where in Scotland do you live?" I asked.

"Oh, me family and I live in Castle Dunbroch," she replied. I was dumbfounded. I've always wanted to go to Castle Dunbroch! I was going to ask her all sorts of questions about the scenery and types of animals, but I got distracted by something. No, someone! As students flooded the doorway, one caught my eye. He was tall, and hairy. He had orange-ish long hair with a matching long beard, and his eyes were… beautiful. I don't know how I saw them, as he was pretty far away, but as soon as I saw him, something clicked. I don't know what, he wasn't attractive, but he reminded me of a book character. A boy full of sorrow that covers it up with his hair. Okay, Belle, you're starting to sound a little creepy.

I shifted my attention back to Merida, who was smirking at me.

"Beast caught yer eye, Belle?" she asked mockingly. I smiled at her nickname for him, and brushed off her light teasing.

"He just looks… intriguing," I replied. Merida huffed.

"I dun know what strange force cause's the pretty girls like ye to fall for any boy, le' alone tha one," she muttered. As I was about to defend myself – I didn't fall for him – Mr. Hades interrupted the noisy room and everyone settled down.

"Let's start with roll call," he decided. I leaned forward in my chair. What was the boy's name? Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him. He'd sat in the back, on the side of the room closest to the door, and was seated with a short, hunch-backed boy, an Arabic duo dressed in blues and purples (I assumed they were a couple), and a tall, colourfully dressed girl that looked hyper and inattentive to Mr. Hades. Mr. Hades began calling out names, and not many of them clicked. I listened carefully for the names of the people at Beast's table, but also tried to match other names of classmates.

"Quasimodo?" that was the hunch-backed boy.

"Jasmine?" Arabic girl.

"Toothiana?" colourful, tall girl.

"Aladdin?" Arabic boy.

"Adam?" that was him! Wow… I hadn't expected such a strange looking boy to have such a normal name! Mentally, I slapped myself. It wasn't nice to think about people like that, Belle! What's gotten into you?

"Belle?" I raised my hand like everyone else. Mr. Hades nodded and continued down the list. At one of the names, he stopped and looked confused, but finally said, "Elsa?" who raised her hand. Mr. Hades nodded to her, brows still knit together, and I wondered what was so strange about the name Elsa that he got so confused. I giggled at the thought of him not being able to comprehend how to pronounce the name, which earned me a strange look from Flynn and Merida. Soon, Mr. Hades was finished the list, none of the other names I recognized except for a guy named Gaston, who'd sat next to me on the bus and had tried to wrap his arms around me. He was sitting in the back, but on the opposite side to Adam, and winked at me everytime I looked near him. Mr. Hades put the roll call card on his desk and turned to the class.

"Well, class, as you all should know, we're in math class," he said. Most of the class nodded, except for one person who'd fallen asleep at Gaston's table. Mr. Hades looked around the class and paid no attention to the sleeping boy.

"We're going to be starting with a review package! Once you're done, finish the problem on the board," he boomed, grinning madly. Half the class groaned, the others looked relieved that we wouldn't do a practice test. I looked around my table and saw Merida absentmindedly doodling on her notebook. Flynn was lost in thought, looking through the window on the other side of the classroom. Elsa and Jack were passing notes, but from the glimpse of the page I saw, it looked like they were having a snowflake drawing competition. I smiled at the cuteness of them. I totally shipped them. They were like a perfect couple from a book!

I tried to force myself to not look at Adam's table, but gave out. He was putting his math textbook on the desk and as he moved his pencilcase, I couldn't help but smile a little. He was so… cute? Really, Belle? On the first day of school, you fall in love with someone you've never met, who Merida calls a beast? I sighed inwardly at my thoughts, but my heart stopped when his eyes met mine. My smile vanished and I thought how weird I must've looked. I was totally creeping on this guy I've never met. Suddenly, a piece of paper that brushed my nose averted my eyes, and I was glad for the distraction. As I said, "thank you", and looked up, I almost groaned out loud. The person who'd passed me my paper was none other than Gaston, the egotistical bodybuilding maniac that tried to hit on me. Great. I smiled at him and a stupid grin spread on his face. In a desperate attempt to get Gaston to go away, I looked over at Merida and asked if she wanted to work together. She realized what I was trying to do and grinned, but nodded and picked up her pen. I exhaled the breath I didn't realize I was holding when Gaston moved away to give Flynn his paper, and soon left the table.

"Wow, looks like someone's fallen for the beauty," Flynn teased. I rolled my eyes, and silently prayed that Adam hadn't seen that. I didn't want him to think that I was a stupid girl that only dated captains of the football team. No, I didn't want _anyone _to think that.

"Dun worry 'bout this beauteh, she's goh her eyes on someone already," Merida commented, which made me want to punch her. Well, not really. I was too nice, and nobody can stay mad at Mer. Flynn threw me a questioning glance, and I pointed to the page with my pencil, and they looked down at theirs. Once the class began to quiet down and start working, I snuck another glance at Adam. He was working with Jasmine and Aladdin, and looked up to meet my eyes again. A blush crept up my cheeks and I forced myself to look back down at my work. Sadly, I began the problems and exchanged answers with Flynn and Merida, while Jack and Elsa worked together on theirs. If I'm not involved in romance, at least I can try to set one up between the two Winters!

*Adam's POV*

The first time I saw the beautiful girl sitting next to the red-headed frizzball and Flynn Rider, my breath was taken away. She was truly beautiful. I realized how creepy I sounded, and continued listening to Jasmine's story. Her and Aladdin were a couple who'd met last year in a market-place in the Middle-East. I didn't catch the name of the place they were from, courtesy of Toothiana squealling over Quasimodo's teeth and how white they were, but their story was pretty cute regardless. Jasmine is the daughter of a Sultan, who wanted her to have the best education, hence her being here, and she's kept her forbidden love with Aladdin a secret from everyone for now. I smiled, thinking how cute it must've been to have a love like Romeo and Juliet, but then remembered how the play ended. That got me back to thinking of the beauty sitting in the second row. I sighed, thinking how she probably will end up to be a conceited girl that spends her spare time watching football teams and cheerleading and being the captain's girlfriend.

Mr. Hades began roll call, and I tried to nonchalantly listen for her name. I heard him say my name, and then "Belle". I saw her hand rise, and smiled. What a fitting name. Mr. Hades finished the list, only a small pause before saying "Elsa", another girl who sat at Belle's table that had icy white hair and was chatting with another boy with icy white hair, who was probably her boyfriend. (**sorry but I ship Jelsa so much XD**). I forced myself to look away from the table, and soon Mr. Hades announced that we'd be starting the first day with a review. I was relieved – most teachers would try to get us to do an introductory session, which included talking to idiots like the boy that was already sleeping. Besides, I didn't want to be labeled as a 'freak' on the first day. At least Mr. Hades seemed a little laid back and not very involved with hands-on teaching.

One boy, dressed in reds and yellows with black expensive pants and hunting boots stood up and went up to Mr. Hades. He asked something and Mr. Hades nodded, looking pleased. The boy grabbed the papers that I assumed were the review sheets, and began handing them out. I was going to ask Jasmine and Aladdin if they wanted to work together, but felt another set of eyes on me. I peered around for the source, and found Belle staring at me. My heart dropped, thinking how she probably thought I was an ugly beast, but there was no disgust in her eyes. She froze, and we remained looking at each other until the guy passing the papers out handed hers to her.

She looked up, and I saw a flash of distress flash across her face. The guy grinned down at her, and I wondered who he was. Definitely not a boyfriend, she wouldn't be afraid of him. Not a brother, they would've sat together. She said thank you and smiled. I felt a pang of jealousy, but snapped out of it. I didn't even talk to her once before, and already am jealous of stupidly grinned bodybuilders? What's wrong with me? Belle looked over at frizzhead and began talking. I looked down at my paper and began working with Jasmine and Aladdin. We were on the second problem when the class started quieting down and getting to work. I felt another pair of eyes on me and looked up to see Belle looking at me again. She blushed and looked back down at her book. A small smile crept up on my face and I forced myself to look back at Aladdin and nod along as he explained his answer for question number three.

*Jack's POV*

As Elsa and I were doing our math sheet together, I couldn't help but sneak glances at her every so often. She really looked like the girl from my dream, and from the pancake. I hoped that Flynn hadn't seen the pancake. The last thing I need is my best friend thinking I'm stalking a beautiful girl. Wait- did I just call Elsa beautiful. I have to admit, she's pretty – wait – I'm not going to think of Elsa like that. I've only known her for a few hours, and I'm falling for her. Pathetic, Jack, really pathetic.

We'd finished half the sheet when Mr. Hades stood up. He called Elsa up to his desk, and she looked confused for a moment, but then clarity crossed her face and she went up. They exchanged a few words, and he wrote something on a sticky note that she took and walked out of the room with. A few minutes later (I tried to do my work, but couldn't concentrate) she walked back in and sat down next to me.

"What was that about?" I whispered. Belle, Merida, and Flynn looked just as curious.

"Oh, nothing. I had to clarify something about my name. It was spelled wrong," she explained to the table. I nodded, and dropped the subject. We went back to working on our practice sheets.

When there was five minutes left into the period, we finally finished all the questions and the extra question. Since the class was pretty rowdy and lots of people were already done, we talked altogether about our other classes.

"I wish I ha' English with ye'. Instead I ha' music with nobody I knuh," Merida said. I thought of how similar Elsa and my schedule is, and brightened up. As I opened my mouth to suggest meeting up every morning, the bell rang and everyone scrambled to pack up and hurry to their next period. I checked my schedule and saw that I had to go to the English wing of the 'campus'. It was crazy how this high school seemed so much like a university. I wonder who designed it, because it's pretty smart.

We grabbed our backpacks and walked outside the room. Outside the building, Elsa led us to the science building with her map she'd grabbed at the reception desk. About halfway to the building, Merida split off and bid goodbye to us. We waved and continued to the green science building. Whoa- is this campus home to buildings or castles? I heard that the royal family of Arendelle funded it, but I didn't think they'd spend this much. As we walked up to the steps of the building, Kristoff, Hiccup, and Astrid joined us and told us about how they'd spent geography playing games to introduce themselves to their classmates. I was glad that Mr. Hades hadn't made us do that, I was really tired this morning from getting up, and besides, I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue portraying myself as the 'class clown' in this new school. Only Kristoff, Flynn, Toothiana, and Bunny knew me from my old school, plus Mr. North, who transferred here as a geography teacher. I didn't have him, though, he only taught grade 9s and 10s. I wondered if Anna or Rapunzel had him. I'll ask Elsa later.

Stopping outside of the classroom, I pointed to Flynn and made sure he realized that it was his turn to test the door first. He gulped and opened the door. A tall man sat at the desk, a mane of hair covering his face. It wasn't until he turned toward us and grinned ferociously that I noticed the scar on his right eye. It was huge, running from his cheek to his forehead, and added to the menacing aura that emanated from the classroom. A few other students were already inside, none that I recognized. I felt someone move behind me and Belle shuffled to the other side of Flynn, sheltered from the door. Soon afterward, a muscular boy in yellow and red marched in with a posse of other bodybuilders and spotted Belle. He grinned and adjusted his shirt and made his way to her. She gave a forced smile and moved to take a seat in the front row, and immediately Elsa and Flynn took opposite sides of her. I moved and took a seat next to Elsa, and Kristoff sat next to me. Hiccup and Astrid sat next to Flynn, leaving a confused looking muscular boy and posse waiting at the door. The teacher looked at them and gave a menacing glare.

"Are you boys having some trouble finding your seats?" he asked, which sounded more like a growl than a question. He pointed his finger to the opposite side of the class that we were sitting, and I could see Belle's gratitude on her face.

"As all of you _should _know, my name is Mr. Scar," our teacher said simply, "While we're waiting for the rest of the class to fill in, take out your writing materials and get to know your neighbours. You'll be sitting with them for the rest of the semester." I felt relieved that he wasn't going to assign seats. I didn't want to end up next to some weirdo! I turned to Elsa, but she was facing Belle, and instead took out a piece of paper and began drawing a snowflake. It would help for our little competition we started in math. I became aware of more and more people filling in the room, but recognized nobody. When all the seats were filled, Mr. Scar rose from his seat and took place at the front of the class with a stack of papers in his hand. Please don't let it be a quiz, please don't let it be a quiz.

"Good morning class. I was thinking what way to start a class, and thought: there's no better way than a back to school quiz!" he said without enthusiasm, enunciating the last four words carefully. The class groaned, and he shushed them.

"Begin your test once it's passed to you, and once you're done bring it to me and tell me your name," he ordered. That's a good way to do attendance, even if it involves a quiz. He passed out the quizzes and I groaned upon seeing it. We were supposed to label the usages of literary devices in a paragraph. A few minutes later, I finished and double checked my answers. I thought they were all right, and went up to Mr. Scar. He turned and smiled at me, a smile that looked more ferocious than welcoming.

"I finished my test," I said.

"What's your name, boy?" he asked.

"Jack Frost," I answered, and turned to go back to my seat. I smiled at Elsa and she smiled back. I felt giddy when she did- why? I took my seat, and soon the last person turned their test in. I recognized them as the boy that fell asleep in math. He was short, not very handsome. I swore I heard him tell Mr. Scar that his name was Sleepy- maybe he was just saying how he felt. Whatever. Mr. Scar got up from his desk and prowled to the front of the room. He stopped and looked at all of us. We stared back. He finally held up a book. Elsa gasped next to me. I didn't recognize the cover.

"Does anyone know what book this is?" he asked. Elsa raised her hand and he called on her.

"That's the Snow Queen! It's my favourite book- it was written by Hans Christian Andersen for the Queen of Arendelle," she said giddily. Hmmm… Never heard of it. Maybe it was limited to citizens of Arendelle that've been here for a while.

"Correct, Elsa. We're going to be using it for a novel study and will be writing an essay on it by the middle of the semester," he explained. The class groaned- sure, essays weren't the worst, but talking about them on the first day? Brutal. Meanwhile, Elsa looked excited and hugged her copy that was passed to her.

"Somebody loves their book," I teased. She looked at me and playfully hit me in the arm. I was going to respond with a cocky insult, but was interrupted by the bell. Wow, that period flew by fast. I can't wait to eat!

**Sorry for not posting, but here's an extra-long chapter! Please review :D Thanks for reading! Also, sorry if I butchered Merida's accent XD I suck at writing accents, so get used to her speaking like that XD I was listening to Be Prepared from the Lion King while writing about Scar, and thought he'd be a great English teacher by how he always corrects the Hyenas : )**


	5. Introducing Hans: Jerk or Nice Guy?

**Back with another chapter! **

**Trixie0503 - yes, Belle is awesome! :D **

**GeeklygirlJelsalover- (btw love your name!) I will add more fluff, I think they're both a little shocked at finding others with powers like them, and Jack is developing a little crush on Elsa 3 I hate it when people ruin really good stories by adding drama when there should be happiness – whatever, cause Jelsa will prevail!**

**DauntlessDemigod- I'll definitely focus on Jelsa, adding bits of other romances too, definitely Phillip/Aurora (Sleeping Beauty was my favourite movie ever when I was little, I rewatched it this weekend and it's still as good XD)**

*Anna POV*

Punzie and I ran to the cafeteria building, excited, to tell Elsa all about first two periods. One word to describe it all? Hans!

Okay, what happened after the Math group left Punzie and I, we began walking to Geography. It was in a large brown building near the reception building, so thank goodness we would have a short walk each morning. On the way, some guy on a motorcycle rode at me, and nearly hit me, but instead my dress got caught on the wheel and I flipped over. I fell into the muddy puddle and coughed. Standing over me was a tall, well dressed figure, who'd ridden the motorcycle that nearly hit me, and extended his hand to me. I smiled and graciously accepted it. He pulled me up to the level where I could look into his dreamy eyes and gorgeous sideburns. I stared at him a little longer before I realized that he'd asked me a question.

"Are you alright?" he repeated, looking concerned in those dreamy dark eyes of his.

"I'm fine! Are you alright? Well, I mean, you were on the motorcycle, so I guess you're okay!" I nervously exclaimed. Damn it Anna! One chance with a cute guy and you ruin it!

"I'm alright. What's your name?" he asked, staring at me like he wanted to know all my secrets.

"I'm Anna! And you are?"

"Hans, Hans Westerguard. I came from the Southern Isles," he explained. I glanced down and realized that we were still holding hands. I blushed, hoping it wouldn't show, but he made no moves to move his hands away from mine. I looked up into his eyes and grinned. He grinned back, and I desperately wished that this could be the start of something new.

"Well, I have to go now. I'm in grade 12, are you in eleven?" Hans asked gently. I shook my head and pointed up ten fingers to him. He shrugged, and it made me feel a little empty. The way he shrugged made me feel like he's used to talking to girls. I shrugged off the feeling and my happiness returned. I turned around and Punzie stared at me. When she met my eyes she gave me a thumbs up and smiled. A gentle smile, but her eyes were wary and full of fear. I backtracked next to her and she looked at me strangely.

"You know who that is, right?" she asked. I nodded, my dreamy smile still on my face.

"Hans Westerguard," I answered. She gave me a look of disgust.

"You haven't heard of him? He's the player of the kingdom!" she exclaimed.

"What?" I asked, shocked. He seemed so nice!

"Hans came to Arendelle a few years ago- he left his eleven older brothers in the Southern Isles. Remember when he came to the palace at the Remember Ball and all his brothers hit on Elsa?" That last sentence hit me hard. Why did I have to find 'The One' just to have it be some jerk whose brothers hit on my older sister? You really have a way of picking men, Anna!

I looked at Punzie and she seemed sympathetic. She put her hand on my shoulder and we began walking again.

"Don't worry," she said, trying to cheer me up, "He wasn't worth it. Besides, you'd only end up getting hurt." I lifted my head. She was right. I would only end up getting hurt. What would Elsa say, anyway? She doesn't want me to even think about dating until I'm eighteen. Pushing Hans to the back of my mind, I linked arms with Punzie and we skipped to Geography. When we got inside, a large, bearded, tattooed man glared down at us. Then he extended his hand and smiled a huge wide smile.

"I'm North!" he exclaimed, "Welcome to Geography class!"

"Hi! I'm Anna, and this is Punzie," I said, glad to have a nice teacher.

He motioned for us to take a seat, and I sat next to a girl named Tinkerbell, and Rapunzel took the aisle seat on the other side of me. While waiting for people to arrive, we began talking to Tinkerbell. She's a 'magic' like Rapunzel, and we have gym with her too! She's pretty cool, so I'm glad we sat next to her. People filed in, Mr. North looking happier and happier with each new face that takes a seat, and he announces, when people fill the room, that we'll be starting the day off with an icebreaker. Punzie, Tink, and I cheered, and some others groaned.

Geography went by fast. The minutes flew by as we all got to know each other, and I met a bunch of new people: Tink, Peter, Wendy, Lilo, Sid (he was pretty evil, to be honest). Later on in class, someone knocked on the door, and Mr. North asked me to answer it. I stood up and opened to door to find Hans smiling at me. I smiled back smally, but he made no effort to go inside.

"Ummm, are you here for Mr. North?" I asked.

"Now that I know you're here, I might have to change my plans," he said with a small smirk. My heart fluttered and I could feel my mouth drop. Was Hans flirting with me? I looked back inside the room and saw Punzie staring agape at the situation near the door. Mr. North looked like he was going to speak, then shut his mouth.

"Hans, is there any reason you're here?" he asked. Hans grinned and slid through the door. I went back to my seat and tried to ignore the questioning and disapproving look from Punzie.

"Mr. North, I thought your students might want a class introduction from the best student in this small school. Namely, me," Hans smoothly said. Next to me, Punzie balled her fists.

"Did he just call this school small?" she whispered angrily. Hans looked towards her, and apparently heard what she'd said.

"Well, I come from a castle, which I don't think you'd know about," he smirked out at Punzie. She flushed red and bit her lip to keep from yelling at him. I didn't understand why she was being so rude to Hans? He hadn't done anything wrong, had he?

*Punzie POV*

That Hans! Why does he have to choose Anna to be his next target? And how dare he insult me like that? Saying that he didn't think I'd come from a rich family? Well, HA! I come from a family more rich and successful than his, and that's saying a lot! But now I didn't just have to deal with Hans. Now I have to deal with Anna, too. I just need to keep her with me all the time, so that she couldn't talk to Hans. And I really need to find Elsa, soon!

I stared at Hans and bit my tongue to stop myself from yelling at him. I was aggravated, and Anna was looking between Hans (with a dreamy gaze) and me (with a confused glare). She put her hand on my back and I calmed down as Hans was telling the class of how 'easy it was, but then again, we weren't him'. I breathed deeply and felt my face returning to normal. I looked at my classmates, to see Peter and Wendy exchanging notes with each other, Sid looking completely captivated by Hans and hanging onto every word, and both Tink and Lilo looked unconvinced. Anna smiled at me and looked back at Hans.

*Hans POV*

I felt amazing. The wind in my sideburns, the free feeling of spare in the morning, and the luxury of sleeping in everyday for the rest of the semester. Then I hit the girl.

I wasn't going that fast, I was just distracted by the campus. A red blur was in front of me and I wasn't able to dodge it. I leapt off the bike and it crashed to the ground. I can get another one, no problem. The problem was the girl.

Last week I hit someone else- a granny crossing the street. The officer let me off with a warning once I explained who I was- and what I could do to him if he arrested me. This girl and her friend probably wouldn't be as lenient. I rushed up to her- she was breathing. That's a good sign. She was pretty, with intricate freckles around her face. I extended my hand gracefully and she took it. Rising up, she looked into my eyes. Her eyes were exquisite- ones that looked like the deer I went out and shot when I was bored. I smiled – maybe there was hope for becoming Semi King with the right Semi Queen.

The girl smiled back, and I mentally high fived myself. She was totally hooked. Wow, pathetic girl.

"Are you alright?" I asked. It became clear that she was too busy looking at me, so I repeated the question. She turned a little red.

"I'm fine! Are you alright? Well, I mean, you were on the motorcycle, so I guess you're okay!"

"I'm alright. What's your name?"

"I'm Anna! And you are?"

"Hans, Hans Westerguard. I came from the Southern Isles," I hoped that she at least was impressed with that.

"Well, I have to go now. I'm in grade 12, are you in eleven?" I asked gently. She shook her head and pointed up ten fingers to me. I shrugged, other grades can go to Semi. She walked off to her friend, who was glaring daggers at me, and I glared back when Anna's back was turned. She turned to Anna and I hopped on my bike and drove off.

**Dun Dun DUNN. Hans is a total douche XD We all know that. Sorry for not updating in a while- school, my birthday, school- did I mention school? Anyway, I'm NOT going to have a lot of Hanna in the story, so don't worry – Hans is a self-absorbed guy that only wants to win Semi King, so he's going to use Anna.**


	6. Just a Lunchtime Fight

**Thanks for sticking around with my fanfic XD**

**GeeklygirlJelsalover- No problem! Last Thursday was my birthday, thank you! Also, thanks for your continued support and reviews :D It makes my day whenever I see that you've reviewed!**

*Elsa's POV*

I was so happy when Mr. Scar announced that we'd be reading The Snow Queen. I wonder if Kai and Gerda shipped copies to them, the book was only available for the royal court. Now, I'm just famished. I met up with the other people that'd met this morning and we went inside the building. It was a beautiful glass building with really intricate metalwork on the windows and doors. Inside, it looked amazing. There were light blue wooden tables in rows, picnic-styled, that could fit a _lot _of people inside. I led the group to a table on the left side, away from the warm doors and trash cans, and picked a table next to the window. It was beautiful, looking outside, and we all sat down- Jack next to me, followed by Kristoff, who was saving a spot for Anna. On the other side, Belle sat across from me, next to Merida, next to Flynn, and the not-yet-arrived Rapunzel.

I opened my lunch bag and found my favourite food: turkey and cheddar cheese sandwiches staring back at me. I grinned, then found another container under it. Curious as to what it might be, I opened it and saw chocolate ice cream inside, with a note saying: _Share with Anna – lots of love, Auntie. PS: Don't tell your uncle I put this in here. _I grinned and looked back up to see where Anna was.

Anna burst through the doors and quickly made her way across the cafeteria, waving like a madman. Trailing behind her was Punzie, who was sulking. In five seconds flat, Anna ran across the huge cafeteria and jumped in her seat next to Kristoff. She grinned, and I wondered why she was so happy. Looking closely at her, I could see bits of mud dried up in her hair. Punzie reached the table, looking unamused at Anna's antics.

"Why don't you tell them what happened," Punzie grumbled. This was weird. Punzie was never like this! She was always happy and funny and… well, believing in everyone. She looked around and saw Flynn. Immediately she grinned and sat next to him. I smiled. Even if I didn't really believe in love at first sight, I made an exception for them.

"Okay, okay! So, Elsa, I met this guy!" Anna burst out. I sighed. I knew this would happen. Belle looked happy, Merida looked disappointed, Jack looked confused, and Kristoff looked hurt, but quickly covered it up.

"Ugh no," Merida complained, "Why do ye' wee girls need a man? I'm happy withou' one."

"Merida, you'll find your man one day," Anna retorted. Merida threw up her hands in protest and continued picking at her food.

"So, who is he?" Belle asked eagerly. Of all of us, she was the one most interested in love. Probably has something to do with her book-loving attitude.

"You're not going to believe this. He's… HansoftheSouthernIsles!" Anna burst out. I fell backwards at the mention of the Southern Isles, and nearly hit my head on the floor, but Jack caught me. He chuckled and pulled me up. I flushed red with anger and turned away from Anna. I didn't know if I could hold the tears in.

"Elsa, are you okay?" Jack asked. He put his hand on my back and I shivered at the touch. I didn't want to remember the family of the Southerlands – not after how they tried to steal Arendelle – my kingdom! I whirled toward Anna, hoping that she'd come to her senses. The Southerlands only made you think you felt safe. They told you that they could be trusted. Then they tried to kill you once they got their goal. And their goal stealing our royal jewels so they could blackmail and take over the kingdom. Thankfully, Mom and Dad were still there. They threw the three brothers that visited out and reassured me that the kingdom would always be safe when they were there. Then they left and never came back. But Hans wasn't like the three brothers I knew, maybe. The thought of that comforted me. Maybe he was kind, gentle, caring, more like Jack… I knew I wasn't being fair.

"Is he nice, Anna?" I asked quietly. She nodded. Punzie turned a little purple and stood up.

"I need to go to the bathroom. Elsa, can you come with me?" she asked. I nodded and got up with her. She pulled me to the bathrooms and turned to face me.

"Hans is NOT nice. He hit Anna with his bike, flirted with her to make it okay, interrupted our Geo class, bragged about how cool he was, insulted me by saying I would know nothing about being raised in a castle, and Anna took his side through EVERYTHING!" she raged on. I sighed and covered my face with my palm. Anna was stuck on him.

"This is bad," I said. Punzie gave me the 'you think' face and stomped over to the mirror.

"What can we do?" she asked quietly.

"Well, we can try to stop Anna and make her mad at us, or let her have this experience so she learns from it," I said. I would feel horrible, knowing what would happen to Anna. The same thing that happened to me. But now I'm stronger, and tougher, and Anna would be too. But do I want a strong Anna? She would lose the thing that makes her her: her innocence, her spark, everything that Hans would take away.

"Let's see what happens, first. Maybe it'll turn out okay," I said hopefully. Punzie nodded. I could see the tears welled up in her eyes. She blinked them back and I pulled her into a hug. We exited the room and rejoined the table. Punzie and I gave everyone a reassuring grin and they all looked relieved, especially Jack. I finished my sandwich and took out the ice cream. I gave it to Anna – I'd lost my hunger a while ago. Besides, it would make her happy. She grinned and started talking to Kristoff about the ice business that his father was employed in. Flynn was flirting with Rapunzel a little, but just a little. Not enough to get the overprotective cousin to kick in. Merida and Belle were chatting about Scotland, but Belle kept glancing at another table, then smiling. I tried to see who she was looking at, but couldn't see past the ridiculous hairdo of a girl.

I turned to Jack, and while he was looking away, made a snowflake and laid it in his hair. I giggled as it expanded and soon covered his head like a shawl. He was oblivious, but once everyone was looking at him strangely, turned to me and gave me a questioning gaze. Oh, his eyes were so intricate – like a snowflake. He looked back at me and I realized how close we were. That is, until we were interrupted by an 'awww' from Belle. I slid back and the snowflake melted, leaving Jack's head wet. I covered my mouth with my hand, but everyone at the table laughed as he shook his head, trying to get rid of the water. I looked over at Belle, but she looked sincere, not like she was making fun of us.

I packed up my lunch and grabbed it, and soon everyone at the table was standing.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Why don't we go outside?" Jack suggested. I nodded and we went outside.

"Elsa, you've lived in Arendelle your whole life, right?" Jack asked.

"Yep, with Anna. Rapunzel moved here with us… a few years ago," I said simply. I didn't want to bring up my parents death, nor did I want to think about it. I looked around at our group, but my smile quickly turned into a frown.

"What's wrong?" Kristoff asked.

"Where's Anna?" I panicked. I hoped she didn't go to Hans! I don't trust him to be with her alone. Soon Anna reappeared, holding hands with definitely one of the Southerland brothers. His sideburns- I'd know them anywhere. The sideburns that belonged to his jewel-stealing no good brothers. And he was walking towards us.

"Hey guys! I wanted you to meet my… wait for it… BOYFRIEND!" Anna shouted, her voice full of excitement. I sighed and shook my head. At least now I could meet Hans.

"Pleasure to meet you all," he said gracefully. At least he had manners. Even if they were forced.

Anna looked around and introduced us all to Hans. When she got to me, Hans looked like he was remembering something, but quickly the look faded. He shook my hand and smiled. He wasn't that bad, I decided.

"Hans, you remember Punzie, right?" Anna smiled. Hans's face immediately turned into a scowl. He whiffed and made a disapproving look directed towards Rapunzel.

"Hey! What's the matter with Punzie?" Flynn yelled, clearly aggravated. I felt a sense of approval for Flynn sticking up for his friend/girlfriend/crush/romantic interest, but I didn't want to start a fight. Hans did, though.

"Maybe there's a big problem with her," Hans sneered back in his face. I looked over at Anna. She looked horrified, but it was directed at Flynn and Rapunzel.

"Hey! She's not a stuck up, side-burned snob like you, you litt—"

Then something clicked. _What was Hans's power? _I reached forward, but it was too late. Hans lunged at Flynn and knocked him to the ground. Punzie let out an ear shattering scream as Hans pounded his fist into Flynn's face, and I knew I had to do something. Anything. My heart pumped and I pushed Hans over to the ground. Punzie ran over to Flynn and grabbed his arms, dragging him away from Hans. Merida ran over to Hans, who promptly got up and swung at her. Merida grabbed his arm and flipped him over. Hans grabbed her leg and sent her flying to the ground with a terrifying _crack. _Belle screamed, and I saw another guy, who might be in our English and Math class, come over and tackle Hans, separating him from Merida. Hans looked up and fear flashed in his face. Then he stood up and brushed himself off. Anna wrapped her arms around herself, and I went over to comfort her. I draped my arms around her and she pushed me away, fire gleaming in her eyes.

"Get away from me, Elsa! This is all your fault. You always ruin EVERYTHING!" she yelled. I was stunned, and she ran towards Hans. I sank down onto my knees. How could I have failed her so soon to the beginning of the school year? I stayed like that, watching Punzie trying to help Flynn. Kristoff looks absolutely devastated, and I can't blame him. Jack looked over at me and came to help me up. I hugged him and buried myself in his chest. He froze for a second, and then hugged me back. I looked up into his eyes, and then saw Anna out of the corner of my eye. She was embracing Hans, and he took her away with him, holding hands.

"I'm so sorry," Jack whispered. I nodded, and then moved away. Immediately I wished I hadn't moved away. The cold air that normally never bothered me nipped at my neck and hands. A small tear escaped from my eyes and I tried to act strong. But another part of me knew that it was my fault and I should've stopped Hans when I had the chance. Now was too late. I should've known about his powers. The powers of persuasion.

Everyone was shocked for the next few minutes. It wasn't even halfway through the first day, and already Anna had left us, Hans had beaten up Flynn (who was okay, just shocked), and we all got our butts beaten by one guy and his powers.

"Are you okay, Flynn? I asked, going over to where Punzie was helping Flynn's cut on his face from Hans's ring.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, trying to grin, but ended up wincing and going back to leaning against Punzie, "I could've kicked his butt, though. I don't know what came over me, but his powers are dangerous." Next to him, Merida was nursing her foot that thankfully didn't break, but sprained.

"We'll do that one day," Jack said from behind me. I turned and gave him a questioning glance. He grinned and mimed beating up a pair of sideburns. I laughed, but it sounded hollow. I wasn't whole without Anna. I looked down at Punzie again.

"What are we going to do?"

*Adam/Beast POV*

As I was walking across campus with Phillip and Eric, I heard a loud scream and saw a fight erupt between a ginger prince-looking guy and a brunette guy. My first instinct was to help, and I gestured to Phillip and Eric to help. They nodded, and we began running over to the other side of the field. The ginger guy had made it on top, and began punching the other guy really violently. Then I saw her. Belle. Again. That made me more determined to stop the fight.

Then the blond from Math and English, named Elsa I think, pushed off the ginger guy. The frizz-head, a friend of Belle, went over to him, and he got up and tried to punch her. She blocked it and easily swung him over her head. Remind me to never get into a fight with her. I was so close to the fight, I could hear everyone's panic and horror. Then the ginger grabbed frizz-head's leg and threw her to the ground, and Belle let out a horrified scream. Finally, I reached the ginger, who looked like he was going to turn on Belle, and tackled him to the ground. Our eyes met, and I let out a low growl and he turned away to his girlfriend, who hugged him and they left holding hands. I sighed and turned. But I didn't expect to be hugged at full force by Belle herself!

**There's the end of another chapter! Hopefully the fight scene wasn't too bad XD JK it was horrible. Anyway, please leave a review if you enjoyed! BTW Hans sucks, I know, but he will be the main villain as well as some other iconic villains! Enjoy!**


	7. The Aftermath

**Another chapter is up! Yay!**

**GeeklygirlJelsalover- OMG I totally forgot about Jack XD whoops… He'll be the main comforter of Elsa though XD maybe that'll make up for it. Thanks! :D**

**Phantress222014- Here's your more XD**

**DauntlessDemigod- Anna is so naïve… but it's what makes her her, so whateves XD I ship Bealle so much, and will definitely include more villains *cackles evilly***

**Guest- Thanks!**

**Nico Di Angelo101- Thanks!**

*Punzie POV*

I was mad. There is nooo denying it. First Anna sides with Hans, who insults me. Then her 'boyfriend' beats up Flynn, who she knows is my crush, and leaves with her! I know, I know, she's under his powers, but a girl has to have some common sense.

Here I was, with my crush leaning up against me, while we were trying to figure out how to get Anna back. I think that Kristoff has a huge crush on her – he's crushed right now! Elsa is distraught; Jack's trying to help her feel better. Merida's foot isn't seriously injured, but she can't walk very fast. Belle is talking to a guy that helped fend off Hans.

I looked back at Flynn. His face was a little bashed up from the beating, but he was still as handsome as ever. I didn't realize I was staring, but he looked at me.

"You're beautiful," he said. I blushed a deep red.

"Hey, you're not too bad yourself," I said, surprising myself. I turned a deeper red, if that was even possible. He laughed, and reached for my hand. I held his hand, and we just stared at each other for a few minutes. It wasn't as creepy as it sounded. After what seemed like forever, he reached up and pushed a strand of hair out of my eyes. I giggled and did the same to his hair. He grinned, and I thought about how we could stay like this forever. Uh oh. I closed my eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We have gym next. With Anna," I added. He groaned.

"Hopefully Hans isn't there. Maybe she'll clue in if he's not near her," Flynn responded, his voice full of hope. I nodded, and we relaxed, staring into the campus while holding hands.

*Belle POV*

After Anna and Hans (blech) left, I turned my attention to Adam, who was panting. I ran towards him and pulled him into a hug, surprising both myself and him. But I had to – he'd stopped Hans from hurting Merida, my closest friend I had at this new school, and scared Hans away. As I wrapped my arms around him, I closed my eyes and whispered, "Thank you," then released him. He shrugged, and smiled. I turned to the sound of grass being crunched and saw two other guys running up.

"Are you guys okay? Adam heard your scream and came running," a raven haired boy said, extending his hand, "I'm Eric." I took his hand and shook it firmly, trying to hide the fact that it was shaking. The other boy turned to me, and introduced himself as Phillip, and shook my hand as well. I turned back to Adam as the other boys went over to Kristoff to introduce themselves, and our eyes met.

"So, hi!" I exclaimed, trying to break the awkward silence that hung over the two of us.

"Hey. I don't think I formally introduced myself, yet. I'm Adam," he replied with a smile.

"I'm Belle," I said with a smile. He held out his hand and I took it, trying to ignore the sudden shock that happened once I touched him.

"So, what happened?" he asked. I sighed.

"Well, the guy you scared off was Hans. Really stuck up guy. He used his 'powers' to make Anna, Elsa's sister, fall in love with him, and started a fight. The guy over there," I gestured to Flynn, "That's Flynn. He stuck up for Rapunzel, who's the girl next to him with the blond hair. The girl he flipped is Merida, and I'm Belle. Well, you already know that," I finished, a little embarrassed with myself for the last part. Luckily, he just laughed.

"Well, I'm glad to be of service. I'm just a little mad I didn't get here sooner. And I think that Erica and Phillip wanted to be heroes too and earn a hug from a beautiful girl." He replied. I wondered what he meant by the last part – was he calling me beautiful? I smiled.

"So, where are you from?" he asked.

"Oh, just a small French town, very provincial lifestyle. I wanted to get out into the world and so I came here as soon as I heard about this school. Wherever the Princesses of Arendelle are, I want to thank them for letting us come here!" I laughed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Elsa sharply turn and look at me. I wondered why? Well, she was from Arendelle all her life. Maybe she knew the princesses. But that didn't seem right…

"So, where are you from?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, I'm from a French village too, a really quiet place," he answered. I smiled again and hoped I wasn't looking too desperate. Okay, maybe I have a tiny crush on Adam. It's not like he's Gaston or anything!

"So, who was that guy in Math and English? The one in the red and yellow clothes?" Adam asked. I mentally face palmed. Think of Gaston, Gaston will appear in conversation. I shook my head and shrugged.

"His name's Gaston. He's this guy that hit on me on the bus, and now he won't leave me alone."

"Oh. Do you…" It took me a second to wonder what he meant, but it clicked.

"Ew! No! Gaston's too stuck up and full of himself. He only likes me because he thinks I'm pretty."

"You are pretty. I get what you mean, though. He seems pretty sure that he can get you, though. If you need help, I'm in your first two classes," he joked. I smiled and something told me that he wasn't completely joking when he said that he was there for me. I checked my watch, and had a mini panic attack. It was five minutes till our classes start.

*Jack's POV*

When Elsa hugged me, I felt a spark. I don't know if she noticed it, but I did. And hopefully it means what I think it means. But I can't think about asking her out right now. We have a crisis on our hands. And I don't think she wants to go out on a date while her sister is being influenced by a psychotic maniac.

"Elsa, it's going to be okay, okay? We'll get Anna back and beat up Hans. Don't worry," I tried to sound reassuring. But even I didn't believe myself at this point. The only person able to stop Hans was Belle's friend, and we don't even know where Anna is right now. Elsa sniffled and rested her head on my shoulder. We were sitting on the grass next to a tree, facing Flynn and Rapunzel. I watched as Flynn stoked Rapunzel's hair and tried to hide a grin.

"I know. It's just…" Elsa trailed off.

"What?" I asked.

"If Anna gets in trouble or ends up doing something stupid, it'll be bad. Like, really bad," she whispered. I shook my head in confusion.

"It can't be that bad, Elsa. Don't worry," I tried to say, but she cut me off.

"No! It can be really bad!" she half-yelled. She looked at me and a wave of embarrassment flashed on her face. Her beautiful face. We were so close, I could kiss her. No, maybe I will kiss her. Yeah, I will. I leaned forward…

"Guys, we need to go! We're late!" Belle shouted. I jolted backwards, feeling mortified. Elsa's face went red, but she smiled at me.

"See you later," she said with a grin.

**Okay, this chapter is really short, but it's all I got XD. I'll try to update a longer chapter over the weekend (yay no school) but I won't make any promises! Thanks for reading, as always, and please leave a review! :D**


End file.
